Hydraulic driven refrigeration systems have been used in straight trucks, with such systems usually comprising an open compressor which is selectively belt driven by either a hydraulic motor or an electric motor. When the truck engine is operating, the truck engine drives a hydraulic pump which drives the hydraulic motor. When the truck engine is not operating, the compressor may be driven by connecting the electric motor to commercial utility power.
Truck refrigeration systems have also utilized an electrically driven compressor in which a direct shaft coupled rotary compressor and electric motor are hermetically enclosed in a common housing.
It would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide a new and improved refrigeration system suitable for transport refrigeration applications, having a compressor which is selectively capable of being driven hydraulically or electrically.